


the rescue

by hinachin



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, haha yeah kaotomo real, its lego city, kaoru saves her, this was a mistake, tomoe falls into a river
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinachin/pseuds/hinachin
Summary: after tomoe has fallen into a river in lego city.. it’s an unfortunate kaoru’s calling time rescue her. can she do it?
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Udagawa Tomoe
Kudos: 13





	the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> okay haha i didn’t actually write this my friend did but?? it was rly funny plus the kaotomo tag is DEAD and i needed to revive it since it’s my otp soooooo  
> here u go :) this is a shitpost i swear

"A woman has fallen into the river in Lego City,” Misaki announced.

It wasn't normal listening to such thing. Who would be that dumb to fall in the river in Lego City? It could have been anyone, so a purple haired officer stood up.

"I, Kaoru Seta, will take the case,” she said, quickly grabbing everything she needed, incluiding the Misaki Lego Car's keys.

She arrived, wacthing the horrible scene. A hot babe has fallen into the river in Lego City—her soulmate, Tomoe Udagawa.

She was in danger! Focus Kaoru, focus! You need to save her!

“HEY!" Kaoru shouted to the crowd behind her. "BUILD THE HELICOPTER!"

She stared at Tomoe. "I shall take care of the rest!"

"Kaoru help m—" Tomoe couldn't swim, water was filling Tomoe's mouth. She couldn't speak neither breath.

The crowd behind her started to do what the purple beauty asked. Kaoru grabbed a rope and began the rescue. After hours of Tomoe trying to grab the rope, she was saved. 

"HEY!" The crowd shouted. "IF YOU SAVED HER WHAT WAS THE HELICOPTER FOR???"

Kaoru smirked, hugging her hot girlfriend. "We are going to Costa Rica." She looked at Tomoe. "For our honeymoon." She winked. Tomoe blushed.

Then, the helicopter suddenly started flying, as Kaoru Seta jumped into it, still holding Tomoe. They fleetingly flew to Costa Rica as the men fell into the river in Lego City.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to kitty and love if u see this😳😳 we laughing over lego city memes


End file.
